


Ice Sculpture Contest

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Advent Challenge 2012, Banter, Competition, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you signed us up for this!" Gus whispered, upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Sculpture Contest

**Author's Note:**

> For my advent challenge, prompt "ice sculpture"

"I can't believe you signed us up for this!" Gus whispered, upset.

"Gus, please. It was the only way to get close enough to the suspect to lure him into a seemingly harmless conversation and get him to admit something important - you know this!"

"Yeah, but you blew the office rent check on an ice sculpting contest! I don't know about you Shawn, but I don't know how to sculpt ice! We're never going to get the prize money!"

"Gus, don't be a pinky toe that constantly gets stubbed on chair legs. You know I spent two weekends working at that company that made ice carvings for parties."

"You drove the van." Gus growled.

"And Bud showed me how to work the chainsaw!" Shawn proudly declared.

"That doesn't mean that you know anything about carving an ice sculpture!"

"Eh, so I'll improvise!" Shawn shrugged, walking away.

"You'd better get a full confession out of this guy, because we'll need the chief to pay our landlord next week!"

Shawn acted like he didn't hear him. "Ooh, look, they have snow cones!"

oOo

"I can't believe we won!" Gus muttered later, as he and Shawn stood on stage on either side of their 'Mount Everest' sculpture, which consisted of Shawn breaking their ice block into a point and then lying his ass off.

"Gus, I told you not to worry!" Shawn declared with fond exasperation.

"You also told me that you knew how to tango, and that night ended up with us in a Mexican holding cell." Gus replied evenly, as they were handed a large trophy made of ice.

Shawn scoffed. "And you enjoyed every minute of it."

Gus shot him a glare. "That is categorically untrue, Shawn. And this trophy is dripping onto my sweater!"

"Ooh, look, cameras!" Shawn changed the subject as the local papers swarmed the stage.

"They'd better get my name right this time." Gus muttered.

"I'm sure they will," Shawn reassured him. "When I filled out the entry form I made sure to put two D's in Muddyswamp McGee."


End file.
